A Cobalt doped refractory oxide infrared emitter with a spectral output band matched to the response band of a GaSb low bandgap cell is described in a copending application Ser. No. 08/702,184, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,906. That matched emitter/GaSb cell converter pair is well suited for use with hydrocarbon fired thermophotovoltaic generators.
A Co doped refractory oxide solid infrared emitter structure and fabrication sequence in which a Co doped spinel outer layer is formed over a fiber reinforced alumina inner core layer is described in a copending application Ser. No. 08/834,896, U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,047. As described in a copending application, in emitter the fiber reinforced alumina layer provides for strength, durability, and thermal shock resistance.
The use of two concentric tubes in a radiant tube burner configuration as the burner/emitter/recuperator assembly in a TPV generator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,532.